


too hot to dance

by magicsoul (cherishiskisa)



Series: cdf verse [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk Involving Eels, LuTen, Lucas Learns About Gay Culture (Part 1 of 2), Lucas Respects Women?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, TenCas, Thats Literally All It Is Sorry Everyone, There'll Be Plot In The Next One, covering all my bases here, thats it. no one else is even mentioned lmao, yukten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishiskisa/pseuds/magicsoul
Summary: The intercom crackled and Ten’s voice said, “Who is it?”“Mailman,” Lucas said after a second, his huge dopey grin coming back. Ten still sounded sexy as fuck even over the intercom, and he pulled his shirt down further to hide the immediate effect it had on him. “I got, uh, I got apackagefor you.”There was a long silence. Lucas chewed at his lip while he waited, then pressed the ‘talk’ button again. “I said a package—”“No, I heard you,” Ten said, sounding exasperated. “Go away.”





	too hot to dance

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A ONE SHOT! i recommend u read [sneak out the background](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532141) so u know what the Heck is going on but its also not necessary!! uwu anyways
> 
> hi folks nkfsjdnfksj welcoem BACK to cdf verse !!!!! im truly blown the FUCK away by the response to part 1 i did not know that that many people even liked lucas and ten together but im so happy and so excited to keep this party going!!!!
> 
> this is kind of a weird one and i hope u enjoy it . hehe
> 
> title from good girls go bad by cobra starship featuring leighton meester lol

Brightness down, headphones in, incognito mode on, do not disturb also on, door locked, and most importantly, dick: out. Well, not totally out, but you already know what’s going on. 

Lucas had gotten home from his second ever shift at Target and gone straight up to his bedroom with his priorities in order, and after making sure his door was really for sure 100% locked, he sprawled out in bed with his phone in one hand and a tube of lotion in the other. His mom was having happy hour drinks with some of her work friends, so he had the house to himself, but better safe than sorry, since she’d found his Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition stash a couple times before and he did _not_ want to risk anything like that ever again. Sure, there was no actual way for her to take away his online porn access the way she’d taken away the magazines, but he’d shed real tears over the loss of Adriana Lima, so. Old habits die hard, and at this rate, so would Lucas, if he didn’t get himself off real quick.

He’d gotten in bed without bothering to get undressed, staying on top of the covers and fiddling around with the fly of his jeans as he pulled up Pornhub. Yeah, yeah, he was super basic, but he’d tried to branch out to some other sites before and had gotten scared off by their weird logos and the proportion of hentai to regular stuff, and plus he’d gotten used to the “HOW TO GROW A 15-INCH PENIS IN 2 DAYS” ads that he always saw on Pornhub — anything else, such as “I’M HOT AND READY AND 3 MILES AWAY”, would just throw off Lucas’s vibe. Like, what was she, a Little Caesar’s pizza? Those kinds of ads just didn’t do it for him, so he stuck to what he knew.

Not that he needed a whole lot to get him going, honestly. He logged into his account (premium membership, baby!) and scrolled through his playlist of favorites, finally settling on “Blonde Sweetheart Fucks Hard In Bunk Bed [60fps]” to start with, queueing up “Alone In My Stockings And Waiting For My Boyfriend” to play next. 

Blonde Sweetheart/Bunk Bed started pretty slow, but Lucas had been restless all day, and nonstop busy work was a lot less fun without the wacky team he’d grown to love at Coup de Foudre (although he somehow couldn’t really remember half his coworkers’ names anymore. It’s the thought that counts!). And if he didn’t even have jerking off to look forward to after a long shift, then what was the point of it all? So he was already starting to run the flag up the flagpole by the time the girl in the video was mewling and presenting her mouth to the burly dude who’d been sleeping in the top bunk, and he undid his jeans the rest of the way and popped the cap of the lotion to one-handedly squirt some into his palm so he could really get things started. 

She sure was throwing neck, Lucas thought admiringly. Women were so amazing. He liked the way her hair moved when she deep-throated her co-star, and she was slurping real loud, too, reverberating in Lucas’s headphones and making him shudder just slightly as he finally got his hand around himself, his grip wet and loose enough to almost feel like a mouth if he didn’t really think about it. He dragged his thumb up along the underside of his dick like a tongue running up to the head, but that didn’t quite feel right. Not like a real mouth, hot and teasing and fucking wild, sucking Lucas to another planet with his smirky lips and quick tongue. Shit.

Lucas’s face scrunched in a quick frown but he tried to get his concentration back, just curling his hand around himself normally, stroking off to match the tempo of the couple fucking onscreen. He was hard by now, since it seriously didn’t take much to rev his engine, and he was getting into his groove, tightening his grip and focusing more on the video than on what he was actually doing. They were really going at it, and the movement of her tits bouncing had Lucas kind of hypnotized, and right around now was when he typically felt a pull deep, low in his body, and he had to drop his phone to clutch for a shirt or a paper towel or the corner of his bedsheets (sorry, mom) to keep from making too big of a mess, but — it wasn’t happening. 

“You good?” Lucas said very softly to his dick. His dick didn’t reply, and Lucas rubbed his fingers over where he was most sensitive, right under his head, and that had him arching up as hot sparks shot down his spine, but he _still_ didn’t feel any closer to coming. He was still just restless and uncomfortable like he’d been all day at work — like he’d been since last week, after Ten had sent him home so fucked up on kisses he could barely see straight (haha! He was still heterosexual, though, don’t trip) and then had gone totally radio silence even though they’d finally exchanged numbers. Ever since then he’d felt like this, hot under the collar with no relief, and maybe it was because there was no one _nearly_ as cute as Ten at his new job and nobody flirted with him since Lucas was just in the back doing inventory all the time, but Lucas was _not_ down to live like this forever. If he couldn’t even bust a nut every day, his will to live was pretty much completely gone. 

He tried again. Maybe it was just the video, maybe he’d just made the wrong choice. He skipped to the next one in his playlist and felt better almost as soon as it started: the girl in the video was so pretty, and she kind of had hips like this one chick Lucas had hooked up with at a party last semester, and Lucas thought about holding her by the waist and touching her and the way her hands felt on him, and that sure woke Lucas Jr. back up fast. No problem. Lucas laid back and tried to just enjoy the ride.

This was a short video, though, only three minutes of the girl playing with herself, and again, normally that would totally do it for him with some time left over, but today something was seriously wrong. “Dude,” Lucas said, once again talking to his dick gently but sternly. “Get it together. We don’t have all day.”

He squeezed more lotion into his palm and idly stroked himself as he scrolled through the rest of his favorites, but he was starting to have a _thought_ , which was never a good thing for a Lucas to have. It wouldn’t leave him alone no matter what, so finally, he just gave in and left his favorites to click on the ‘gay’ section instead. 

Immediately, he learned about five new words, and his whole body felt hot with how hard he was blushing. He clicked on a video at random — something about twunks?????? — and squirmed around uneasily, trying to decide if he was into it or not as Generic Porn Guy 1 smacked Generic Porn Guy 2’s perfectly round ass and bent him over a table to fuck him in said perfectly round ass, which. Zoo wee mama, this was so above Lucas’s paygrade.

His dick wasn’t super sure, either, and there was a lot of moaning and grunting going on, and Lucas kind of felt like he wanted to stop existing and not in a good way. He closed the video, but didn’t leave the gay category, scrolling through to try and find something a little nicer. What was the difference between a twunk and a twink? Lucas clicked on a video that promised twinks and bears (?????) to try and find out.

This one was much more his speed at first, the two guys just making out in a bathtub as the smaller one soaped up the bigger one’s chest, but then literally four other guys came in and it turned into a whole _thing_ , and Lucas was left awkward and confused again. He was also still really, really hard, but it didn’t even feel good anymore, and he whined quietly, turning off the video and putting his phone down for now while he caught his breath. 

What was wrong with him? Beating his meat was his number-one fave hobby. He’d worked his whole life to perfect the art of masturbation. And now he couldn’t even do it right? What the fuck? This _sucked_. He was all itchy and fidgety and jittery, and now his boner wouldn’t let him think, and he was hot and sweaty and still wearing his stupid Target shirt and he was so miserable.

“Fuck it,” he mumbled, and picked up his phone.

_hey wyd? :)_ he texted Ten. Why not, right? Ten hadn’t said anything about wanting to see Lucas again, but he’d been the one to do that whole “even though we don’t work together anymore we can still be friends” thing, so Lucas thought his odds were pretty good. Maybe. Ugh. Maybe the smiley face had been too much, but now it was too late to take it back. Ten was probably on a date right now with someone normal, someone with a functioning dick and a steady source of income, and Lucas would die rock-solid and alone.

Never mind! He was texting back! The texting bubble appeared, disappeared, then appeared again, and finally he replied: _is this lucas_

Lucas wanted to send a slutty selfie as proof, but his hands were full of phone and dick, so he couldn’t. _yea lol_ he replied. It was kind of crazy to hear from Ten. So far he was a boring texter, and he was taking forever to reply. Lucas wasn’t really in the position to wait, his dick still hard in his lazy grip. What was taking Ten so long? Weren’t they supposed to be friends? Sure, Lucas was just trying for a booty call here, but if they were friends, then Ten should have been more concerned. Lucas frowned, tapping his screen with his thumb a couple times to refresh the feed, and jumped in shock when his phone buzzed with a new message.

_come over_

Fuck yes. Lucas grinned, threw his phone down, shoved his dick into his jeans, wiped his hands off on some hoodie he found on his floor, and stumbled around to try and find shoes. Fuck, and a different shirt — he didn’t want Ten to make fun of him for working at Target now, but a job was a job and he’d been hired fast, and he’d wanted to take a girlfriend to Target earlier in the summer anyway and now it’d be even better since he’d get the employee discount. He yoinked the shirt off and pulled on a plain black tee instead, and when he looked at himself in the mirror before leaving his room, he was totally shocked to find out that he was still grinning, a big goofy smile on his face, and also that his boner was _super_ visible in his jeans and he needed to either calm down or wear something else. He couldn’t bike like this, anyway, it was dangerous, and he was _not_ trying to end up on Sex Sent Me to the ER tonight. 

He wobbled downstairs, wincing as his dick chafed against his boxers and jeans, and poured himself a glass of the cucumber water his mom kept in the fridge to try and chill out. It sort of worked — he could definitely think a little better, so maybe his mom was onto something with her nonstop talk about “vitamins” or whatever — but he looked down and saw that he still had a long way to go, so he chugged the rest of the glass and ended up swallowing some into the wrong pipe and coughing for a while, dying, and by the time that was over with, he was down to half-mast and could walk normally.

Cool, close enough, he’d ridden his bike while half-hard before, and he’d probably do it again. Did Ten’s apartment building even have a bike rack out in front of it? Lucas couldn’t remember, but he grabbed his lock anyway, and checked himself out one more time in the hallway mirror before the door to make sure he looked good. His hair was messy enough, his shoulders looked broad, his jeans weren’t too obviously full of partially erect dick, everything was great. Satisfied, he headed out, hopped on his bike, and pedaled over to Ten’s place as fast as he could.

After nearly getting hit by about six cars (biking with a semi wasn’t actually as easy as Lucas remembered, unforch), Lucas finally rolled to a halt in front of Ten’s building. There was a bike rack after all, and he locked up, then jogged to the door and leaned in to peer at the list of names on the door intercom.

Apartment 10 didn’t have a name written next to it, just the number 10 another time (he probably thought he was funny, and God fucking damn it, he was right), and Lucas rolled his eyes but giggled about it, trying to keep down his excitement and also his boner, which was starting to perk up literally just at the thought of getting to be with Ten again. Lucas pulled his shirt down about as low as it could go over his pants, then pressed the buzzer for apartment 10 and waited.

Nothing happened, so he pressed it another time, and then one more, until finally it crackled and Ten’s voice said, “Who is it?”

“Mailman,” Lucas said after a second, his huge dopey grin coming back. Ten still sounded sexy as fuck even over the intercom, and he pulled his shirt down further to hide the immediate effect it had on him. “I got, uh, I got a _package_ for you.”

There was a long silence, and Lucas chewed at his lip while he waited, then pressed the ‘talk’ button again. “I said a package—”

“No, I heard you,” Ten said, sounding exasperated. “Go away.”

“Hey,” Lucas pouted, but then the door buzzed and he said “yay!” under his breath and bounded inside. He took the stairs up to Ten’s place two at a time just because he could, checked his hair one more time, then knocked on the door and leaned on the frame with one arm, super cool. 

Ten was taking _forever_ , and Lucas tugged his shirt down again, swallowed a few times, and fixed his hair just to be safe. He was leaning too much weight on his arm and almost fell over, but braced himself on his other foot and didn’t fall, which was good, because then Ten opened the door and Lucas almost fell _again_ , into his apartment this time. 

“Hey!” Lucas said, scrambling to stand up straight. God, this had been a good idea, he already felt literally so much better, and Ten was still as small and erotic as ever. Maybe even more, honestly, since he was in comfy house clothes — flannel PJ pants and a low scoop-neck shirt. He had glasses on, but Lucas thought they might have been fake. He looked really hot, way hotter than any of the twinks/twunks/whatevers from the videos, and Lucas grinned at him. “What’s good!”

“What do you want? I’m busy,” Ten said around a white stick in his mouth, and Lucas squinted at it, confused, until he realized it was a lollipop. Jesus.

“Uh— hang on, you invited me over,” Lucas pointed out slowly, his brain kind of stuck on this whole thing where obviously Ten just lounged around his apartment sucking on lollipops and looking like this for no good reason. “Why’d you do that if you’re busy? Don’t, um, don’t worry, I’m not gonna take up a whole lot of your time.”

“Oh, yeah?” Ten said, looking up at him through his eyelashes, and hooked his fingers in Lucas’s belt loops and tugged him into his apartment. “Close the door.”

Lucas nodded happily and kicked it shut behind himself, then pulled Ten in close, already bending down to kiss on his neck. Ten was the best, seriously, and he smelled fruity and sweet, and this had been a _really_ good idea. Lucas nosed under his jaw and kissed open-mouthed down the side of his throat, his hands sliding around to grip Ten’s waist, and Ten laughed and pushed at Lucas’s shoulders, and when that didn’t work, he grabbed a fistful of Lucas’s hair and yanked hard to pull him off. “Easy,” he said, his tongue slipping the lollipop in his mouth from the left side to the right. “Why are you in such a rush? You wanted to see me that bad?”

“I guess,” Lucas said, shaking his head loose from Ten’s hold. Be suave, he told himself. You’re cool, so be cool. “Didn’t you want to see me? _You_ told _me_ to come over!”

Ten was looking at him with a sneaky little expression and he took the lollipop out of his mouth so he could talk better. “Yeah, but,” he said, his other hand moving down to palm over the front of Lucas’s jeans, “you _really_ wanted to see me. Oh, my God, how did you even bike here?” 

“On my bike,” Lucas explained breathlessly, tipping forward again to press his face into Ten’s shoulder, his dick pulsing against Ten’s touch, getting harder by the second. “Ten, c’mon.”

“Is this for me?” Ten purred, rubbing his fingers up and down Lucas’s dick through his jeans with just enough pressure to make Lucas’s breath go all wheezy. “I forgot how much fun getting you hard is. Gimme a kiss.”

“How did you forget? It’s only been a week, how is your memory so bad? You’re not even that old,” Lucas grumbled, but lifted his head obediently and went in for a sloppy kiss, licking into Ten’s candy-red mouth and making a very sad noise when Ten pulled back to keep him from kissing too deep. 

Ten laughed, pressing up to give Lucas a little smooch of his own. It was hard to get a good angle with his glasses on, but Lucas didn’t mind since he looked so sexy in them. Ten put the lollipop back in his mouth, and Lucas shuddered, watching his lips. “You’re gonna have to wait. I told you, I’m busy.”

“What are you even _doing_?” Lucas groaned. He very sadly pushed his hips forward into Ten’s touch, and Ten actually pulled his hand away completely, because he was clearly the worst person in the world and he wanted Lucas dead.

“Stop being such a baby,” Ten scolded over Lucas’s loud complaining and pulled Lucas over to the couch. Lucas kept complaining the whole way there until Ten pushed him down onto it, which knocked the breath out of him. “I’m watching a movie. You can watch it with me if you want, but _don’t_ distract me.”

“Okay,” Lucas, the saddest person ever to walk this disgusting earth, said. “What movie is it?”

“Jacques Tati’s _Playtime_ ,” Ten replied, waiting until Lucas settled down and leaned back with his legs sprawled out to perch in Lucas’s lap and grab Lucas’s arm to put around himself. 

“Is this in French? Why don’t you have subtitles on? Do you actually speak French? So you knew about Coup de Whatever the whole time?” Lucas said, hugging Ten closer on his lap so Ten’s back would be right up against Lucas’s front and his ass would be pressed nice and tight against Lucas’s dick. 

“Shh, I’m trying to watch,” Ten said, not answering any of Lucas’s questions. 

“How much do you have left?” Lucas asked anyway, and ended up getting Ten’s lollipop shoved into his mouth to keep him quiet. It was strawberry-flavored and warm, which should have been really gross but actually just made Lucas’s poor dick just strain against his jeans even more, thinking about Ten’s tongue.

Ten didn’t answer for a while, his eyes on the screen. Lucas was looking up at him instead of at the TV, but he could still see whatever weird art nouveau shit was happening in the reflection of Ten’s glasses, and he crunched idly on the edge of the lollipop. “Are your glasses real?” he whispered, and Ten moved in his lap, pressing right against Lucas’s hard-on and making him whine. 

“No,” Ten whispered back, and reached over to take the lollipop for himself again. Sharing a lollipop with a dude was maybe just a little too gay for Lucas, but he was too far gone to seriously care. “Don’t tell anyone.”

Lucas didn’t know who he’d even tell, but he nodded enthusiastically anyway, shifting under Ten to try and get some more friction again. It _almost_ felt good, but not quite, and he nudged Ten, getting his attention. “Hey,” he said. “Can you… um…”

“I said shh,” Ten murmured, and one of his hands slipped back between them, down between Lucas’s legs, to grip his dick through his jeans. “Can’t you wait just a little bit?”

“ _No_ ,” Lucas huffed, immediately squirming under him to try and fuck his hips up against the touch. “Ten? Ten, please touch me.”

“I am,” Ten said smugly. 

Lucas bit his shoulder and Ten laughed again, relaxing back against Lucas’s chest. “You know what I mean,” Lucas mumbled. He still had his arm around Ten, and he turned his hand over, pushing Ten’s shirt up so he could feel his skin. He probably exfoliated a lot or used whatever a loofah was, since he was so soft. Ten didn’t react much, just kind of sighed and melted back against Lucas some more. “Can I ask you something?”

“Maybe,” Ten said, offering Lucas his lollipop again.

Lucas took it between his teeth, deciding if he wanted it or not, then shook his head and passed it back to Ten. He was in the mood for a different kind of lollipop, if you catch his drift. “What’s… a twunk?”

That made Ten squeeze his dick _really_ hard and Lucas yelped, pressing his face into the back of Ten’s neck and trying not to lose his marbles. “Who have you been talking to about twunks?” Ten said, sounding like he was smiling. 

“No one,” Lucas croaked. “Ten, fucking _please_ jerk me off, or I can do it, I don’t care, just— come _on_.”

“I’m watching this movie,” Ten shrugged. “You can wait.” He dug his palm into Lucas’s dick and Lucas panted open-mouthed against his nape, biting at his shirt just for something to do. Ugh, Lucas was so horny that even the fabric of Ten’s clothes tasted good. Maybe it was Ten’s pheromones? What even _were_ pheromones? Lucas was too horny to think, and Ten was being no help at all.

“I really can’t,” he said, whiny. “Why are you being so mean? Aren’t we supposed to be friends?”

“Oh, we are?” Ten said. He turned his hand so he could drag his knuckles over Lucas’s dick, which made Lucas jumpy and nervous, but he was getting real desperate and he’d take anything at this point. “You’re really pulling the friend card right now?”

“You’re not letting me pull anything else,” Lucas grouched, trying to put his hand further up Ten’s shirt. 

Ten smacked his hand back down, laughing like he wasn’t crushing all of Lucas’s dreams with each new horrible evil thing he did to ruin Lucas’s life. Lucas must have made some really tragic noise in response, because Ten laughed again and said, “Drama queen.” 

“I’m _dying_ ,” Lucas insisted.

Ten ignored him completely. And his hand wasn’t moving anymore, either, just giving Lucas all this warm steady pressure that was just making Lucas’s whole body feel sore and not giving him any kind of relief at all. 

Lucas hung his head, pressing his face in between Ten’s pointy shoulderblades and resigning himself to his fate, but then he came to a realization which made him feel a little better. “I think… I know what you’re doing,” he said.

“Really?” Ten murmured. His fingers finally moved, and Lucas moaned into the back of Ten’s shirt. “What am I doing, then?”

“Is this BDSM? It is, right?” Lucas said. He’d wanted to try that for a while, but somehow, he never managed to get around to it with any of the girls he ever slept with. “Cool! I kinda hate it, but cool!”

Ten made a sound like a goose with late-stage bronchitis and twisted around in Lucas’s lap to stare down at him. “Are you being serious?”

“Like 50 Shades, yeah? We’re supposed to sign a contract beforehand, I read like half the first book over a lady’s shoulder on a plane,” Lucas informed him. Then he couldn’t really talk anymore because he had Ten’s tongue fully in his mouth and Ten climbing all over him, straddling his lap. Lucas was surprised but fucking ready anyway, and he fumbled Ten’s glasses off his face and grabbed Ten by the waist and pressed their bodies together. 

“Get naked, oh my God,” Ten gasped into his mouth, pulling on Lucas’s hair, sucking on his lower lip, biting him, his hands dragging over Lucas’s shoulders hard enough to leave claw marks, probably. “I want your cock so fucking bad, you _know_ that, and you kept me waiting _all week_ , this was just payback, not me domming you, Jesus, I’m not even a top. You’re so fucking dramatic.”

“Coulda just texted me an’ I’ll come over whenever you want,” Lucas managed (he didn’t understand half of what Ten was saying, so he stuck to what he knew), kicking a stack of books off Ten’s coffee table as he shucked off his jeans and then knocking over what sounded like a small flowerpot when he threw his shirt across the room. “Literally whenever, Ten, just— please—”

“Shut up, gimme,” Ten said, grabbing for Lucas’s dick. “ _God_ , you’re so big, look at all this _cock_.”

Now Lucas really did know for sure that Ten talked and acted like gay porn, and that only made him feel closer to death, since Ten was so much hotter than any of those guys, than _anyone_ , and here he was, curling a fist around Lucas’s dick and stroking him off fast and messy. Lucas was literally dripping for Ten, wet like — fuck — wet like a girl for him, and he could already feel his countdown starting, and it wouldn’t stop if Ten wasn’t careful. “Ten,” he moaned, kissing him back all messy and toothy, which was his only option since Ten was kissing him so filthy in the first place, licking his mouth open with his strawberry-sweet tongue. 

“What do you wanna do? I can blow you again, you can fuck my throat,” Ten said, wriggling sexily against him, panting when Lucas started kissing down his neck like he’d been trying to do earlier. “Or what? What do you want?”

“No— not gonna last,” Lucas slurred, trying to bite into the hollow at the base of his neck. He didn’t even know what he wanted, but he knew if Ten’s lips got anywhere near his dick he’d be blowing his load before Ten even took him all the way down. 

“Why are you so worked up, babydoll? Tell me,” Ten said, and Lucas once again literally couldn’t shut up, his fingers digging into Ten’s hips as he hoarsely moaned stupid noises into Ten’s neck and shoulder. _Why_ was everything Ten did hot? Whatever simulation Lucas was living in, it was glitching so hard, because he was actually letting some 5’6” twink call him _babydoll_ while he sucked on Lucas’s earlobe and Lucas was loving it, having the time of his life, trying to tug Ten’s pajama bottoms down so he could really get his hands on him. 

“Uh— fuck, um,” he said, knowing if he didn’t answer that Ten would probably stop, and he’d rather die than risk that again. “I was— I was thinking about you but it wasn’t enough.”

“Really? I knew it,” Ten sighed, and let go of Lucas’s dick long enough to arch all the way back in his lap into this crazy backbend, and holy shit, he was so flexible? What the fuck? He slipped his shirt off over his head, then smoothly came back up. While he’d been doing all this, his thighs had gone tight around Lucas’s legs, and Lucas’s dick jolted with the feeling, and before he knew it he was back to touching his own damn self, staring up at Ten.

“Whoa,” Lucas said, then let his free hand follow his eyes, petting up Ten’s chest. He was so pretty, for a guy. His waist was small and his nipples were small, too, and his skin was soft all over. And he had a little bite mark on his shoulder from where Lucas had been chewing on him earlier. Lucas shivered, pleased with himself, and slowed down his strokes so he could enjoy the show for at least another minute. Okay, maybe another thirty seconds. Ten was really sexy and he’d been edging Lucas for a while, it wasn’t Lucas’s fault. 

Ten was smiling, but he stopped when he saw that Lucas had taken matters, and his dick, into his own hands. “Hey. That’s mine,” he frowned, leaning back in to bite Lucas’s mouth. “You really can’t help yourself, can you? You need it that bad?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lucas whined, letting Ten wrench Lucas’s hand away and replace it with his own. Ten tongued into his mouth as he started stroking his dick again, and Lucas moaned, grabbing Ten and holding on for the ride of his life. 

And then, all of a sudden, Ten was licking at Lucas’s lower lip and purring, “Look how big you are, Yukhei, I can’t even hold it in one hand, look.”

“Fuck,” Lucas gasped, flatlining. 

“Too much? Oh, _no_ , these are Burberry,” Ten complained, squirming around in Lucas’s lap as Lucas, once again, got cum everywhere. “Lucas, you’re the worst.”

Lucas could literally barely even hear him, he was too busy coming his brains out. Last time Ten had sent him to a different dimension, and now Lucas was seeing the whole multiverse, and it was beautiful and infinite and Lucas no longer feared death. Although maybe Ten would kill him for nutting on his apparently expensive PJs. Oh, well. 

He heard Ten say something from very, very far away, or maybe Lucas’s ears had just detached from his head. He couldn’t remember how to talk. Did he even have a mouth anymore? Was he still a corporeal entity? Unknown. This was uncharted territory. He lifted his head from where it had fallen back against the couch, but Ten clicked his tongue and poked the middle of Lucas’s forehead until Lucas collapsed backwards again. 

Ten said something else, then leaned in to kiss Lucas. Lucas couldn’t kiss him back at all, and Ten laughed, kissing each of his lips individually, then pulling back to say, “If you can hear me, blink twice.”

Blinking? Numbers? Not Lucas’s strong suits. He tried, though, and whatever he ended up doing with his face made Ten laugh again, his arms curling around Lucas’s shoulders as he kissed him. 

“Are you okay?” Ten breathed, nibbling along his lower lip. “Where’d you go? Come back.”

Lucas coughed into Ten’s mouth to let him know he was still alive and lifted a hand to rub his eyes, trying to make them work. He ended up way overshooting it and hitting himself in the nose, and Ten quickly grabbed his wrists to keep him from doing any more damage. “Thanks,” Lucas said, his voice coming out of him in a gurgle. 

“Don’t mention it,” Ten said, giving his hands a soft squeeze and kissing his mouth again. He was talking slow and careful like a Blue’s Clues character, which Lucas appreciated, since it meant he could actually understand him. “Do you want to go to bed, lie down?”

“But— you,” Lucas argued in that same gurgling tone, and coughed again. “Wanna.”

“I know you do, but this couch sucks,” Ten said, “and if we go to bed, you get to see me naked.”

Lucas thrashed around weakly under him to indicate that fuck yeah, he wanted that, and Ten kissed him and slipped out of his lap, pulling at Lucas’s hands. Lucas’s whole body felt like a pool noodle that had been soaked in rubbing alcohol, so getting up from the couch took a while, but somehow against all odds he ended up in Ten’s bed all in one piece and without any broken bones or furniture. 

Now, Lucas considered himself to be pretty smart, if not an actual genius, but Ten honestly might have been even smarter than him: going to bed had been an epic idea. Being horizontal made Lucas’s brain (whatever was left of it) feel way clearer, and he sighed, stretching out all his legs and burrowing into one of Ten’s pillows. Ten had changed his sheets since the last time Lucas was there, which was kind of crazy. How often did he change his sheets? Every _week_? It was a miracle if Lucas could change his sheets once every month and a half, so that just really proved to him that Ten was some kind of superior being. Wow. 

Ten whistled at him to get his attention, and Lucas flipped over in bed, looking at him. Ten raised his eyebrows, smiling a little, then very delicately slipped his pajama pants down his hips and down his legs and all the way to the floor, and he _wasn’t wearing anything underneath_ , and Lucas was really looking at another naked man who wasn’t one of his swim or baseball teammates for the first time ever. 

“Stop giggling,” Ten said, also giggling, and got in bed on top of him. 

“Sorry,” Lucas said, continuing to giggle, and wrapped his arms around Ten. “You’re so hot, I’m not laughing at you, scouts’ honor. It’s just—” And he was back to giggling even harder. 

Ten rolled his eyes and kissed him to shut him up, and Lucas’s giggles eventually downgraded into chuckles and finally into just a happy little hum as Ten kept kissing him. Ten had his whole body on top of Lucas’s like Lucas was a second, slightly smaller bed on top of Ten’s actual bed for Ten to lie on, and he was a comfy weight in Lucas’s arms, nice and warm. He was really super duper naked and Lucas could feel that he was still hard, his dick poking gently at Lucas’s hip, and Lucas petted a big palm down his back to lazily grab his ass. 

“So you like being called Yukhei, huh,” Ten said, and Lucas frowned, trying to bite Ten in response, but Ten was too fast and moved his head away before Lucas could. “Or was it me talking about how huge your cock is? Both? Your kinks are all so hilarious. You’re just so, like, such a teenager.”

“Whatever,” Lucas mumbled, going red. Ten somehow had all the cheat codes to Lucas’s libido, like he was doing some kind of tricked-out speedrun, and it literally wasn’t Lucas’s fault. “You probably have weird shit you like, too.”

“Yeah, of course I do, but still,” Ten said, which was very interesting, and Lucas mulled it over while Ten kept kissing on him slow and sweet. 

What _did_ Ten like? He’d liked Lucas double-dicking them last time, yeah, but that was about it for what Lucas knew for sure. Where was he sensitive? How did he like to be touched? Lucas had no idea, and it made him kind of self-conscious and bummed him out, since he really wanted Ten to feel good, too. Lucas couldn’t have been too shitty last time — or in general, since none of the girls he’d ever been with had ever complained — if Ten had wanted him to come over again, but Lucas still didn’t really get it, what Ten was getting out of this, what he wanted Lucas to be doing. 

“What’s wrong?” Ten said, alarmed, and Lucas blinked. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Before he could think of anything else to say that wasn’t totally bananas, Lucas blurted out, “I wanna make you moan the way you make me moan.”

Ten stared at him, all the concern zooming out of his eyes like bugs scattering when the log they’re hiding under gets lifted. “Someone’s really got 50 Shades on the mind, huh?”

“I mean it,” Lucas insisted, blushing but not giving up. “I want you to have fun, it’s not fair if you’re not having fun.”

“Who said I’m not having fun?” Ten frowned. He pulled back, lifting up off of Lucas, and looked at him really critically. “Is this some kind of ego thing?”

“What? No!” Lucas said. 

“You need me to validate you so you know you’re doing a good job?” Ten continued, and Lucas was only getting more and more confused by the second — he’d jetted his juice literally like two minutes ago, and he couldn’t keep up with whatever tricky mind games Ten was playing. 

“No?” Lucas said again, more meekly this time. He hadn’t even thought of that. He really honestly just wanted Ten to get off, too, and he thought he’d probably sound really hot if he was moaning. “It’s not that deep!”

Ten narrowed his eyes, his hands bracing against Lucas’s shoulders. “…You really just want to hear me moan?”

Lucas nodded instead of replying out loud, figuring he’d said enough stupid shit for the night and feeling really lame about it, and made a weak noise when Ten started leaning in close to him again. Ten kissed him once, then tilted his head down so his lips would brush Lucas’s ear. Oh, no. Lucas knew that he was about to get murdered in cold blood. So long, cruel world. Lucas’s main regret about his short life was that he’d never gone skinny dipping, and now it was too late to fix it, since he’d be dead within five minutes. Sad.

“Lucas,” Ten whispered, and his voice was all high and breathy, lips pressed just under Lucas’s ear in the same spot that he seemed to really like kissing. “Ah— _ah_ , Lucas, mm— fuck, fuck me, _ah_!”

“ _What_ are you doing,” Lucas said, his eyes huge, his face bright red, his stupid dick starting to rise to the occasion, literally, haha. 

Ten kept moaning, and now he was starting to move his hips, too, grinding on Lucas in small, dirty moves. He wasn’t even moaning normally, he was still doing it in that high, raspy, breathy voice, panting wet against Lucas’s neck as he squirmed. Jesus, this was embarrassing, but he sounded like a girl, and now Lucas was thinking about the last time he’d slept with a girl that had made this much noise, and if Ten didn’t chill the fuck out Lucas would die or possibly cream himself all over Ten’s nice clean new sheets, and he didn’t know which was worse. Finally, Lucas couldn’t take it anymore, and he grabbed Ten and tossed him off Lucas’s body and over to the other side of the bed without much effort, blushing all the way to the tips of his ears.

“What?” Ten laughed, and he was so smug he was practically glowing, and when Lucas chased after him and pinned him to the bed, his laugh was more like a delighted little shriek. “Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“No??? I mean, maybe??? I don’t know!!! But I don’t want you to fake it!” Lucas said, pressing his leg between Ten’s thighs and pressing down hard to keep him from squirming away. “Stop _writhing_ , Jesus, what are you, an eel????”

“Yeah,” Ten said and writhed more.

Lucas pinned him down harder and Ten stopped writhing and went very still instead, kind of the same way he used to do when Lucas tied the back of his apron for him. “One time when I was a kid I went fishing with my family and I caught an eel,” Lucas said, which seemed relevant, and didn’t let up the pressure on Ten’s hips, keeping him where he was.

“Looks like you just caught another one,” Ten said, smoldering up at him. “Now that you’ve caught me, what are you going to do with me?”

Lucas tried to remember how to prepare an eel. It involved pliers? Cutting the gills off, maybe? His butchering skills were pretty weak, and he didn’t think it’d be a very sexy metaphor to keep going, anyway. Eels were so slimy, and not in a good way. He stopped thinking about eels and thought about Ten instead, who was starting to go pink around the edges, and Lucas leaned down to kiss him, his hair flopping into his eyes. “What do you like? Will you show me?” he mumbled, quiet and curious.

Ten made an amused noise and lifted one hand to push Lucas’s hair back for him, then kept his hand there, his fingers curled tight. “How do you want me to show you? I don’t have a PowerPoint about my sexual interests just ready to go.”

“Then make one, doy,” Lucas said, tilting his head against Ten’s grip. “Or— you could— um— maybe— uh—”

Ten yanked on Lucas’s hair to make him stop stuttering, but it didn’t help, because Lucas was about to say something stupid again, as expected, and needed to work up to it. “I could what? Spit it out,” Ten prompted, smiling at him with such a mean, smirky smile that Lucas almost got scared off, but he was determined by now.

“You could show me what you do, how you touch yourself thinking about me,” he said, and damn, he sounded so cool and confident and hot, and he knew it would only last for a second before Ten laughed in his face and kicked him out of bed, but—

Ten actually literally _blushed_ , turning his pink-cheeked face away to avoid making eye contact, his teeth biting at his lower lip for a second. He was really flustered, squirming just a little under Lucas, and he seemed tongue-tied, like he didn’t know what to say for fucking once. “Might be a little much for you,” he said after a moment, _shyly_.

“You’re blushing!” Lucas said, floored. “Holy shit! What the fuck!”

“No, I’m not, stop,” Ten said and blushed even harder, both hands up in Lucas’s hair now. 

“You are!” Lucas insisted, sort of shaking Ten’s skinny body around because he didn’t have any other way to express how he felt about seeing Ten blush. 

“ _No_ , I’m not, _Yukhei_ ,” Ten said, and Lucas said “Argh” like some kind of sex pirate and kissed Ten really hard, sliding his arms around Ten’s waist and pulling his body in tight against himself. 

After a lot of kissing and licking and biting (a _lot_ of biting, fucking ouchie), Lucas ended up sitting back against Ten’s headboard, Ten in his lap like he’d been on the couch when they were watching the movie — which was still playing, actually — but this time Lucas had his chin tucked over Ten’s shoulder so he could watch as Ten guided Lucas’s hand on his dick, showing him how he liked to be touched. 

“Fuck— you’re so nasty— don’t just spit in your hand, we have lube for that, this isn’t _Brokeback Mountain_ ,” Ten chastised breathlessly, scandalized, but Lucas was literally stroking him off and could literally feel the way he’d gotten even harder from Lucas’s supposedly nasty antics, so he knew not to take him too seriously for once. 

“Is this how you do it? Am I going too fast?” Lucas asked and hoisted Ten closer to himself, his non-dick-stroking arm tightening around Ten’s waist because he liked the way Ten squeaked when Lucas hugged him too hard. 

Ten panted softly, his head falling back against Lucas’s shoulder. “A little, yeah, just— do it more like this,” he suggested, putting his hand back on top of Lucas’s and helping him get into a slower rhythm, twisting clockwise going up and counterclockwise going down. “Yeah— mhm, yeah, just like that.”

Lucas nodded slightly and leaned in to kiss Ten, and although it was a really uncomfortable angle and his neck was probably gonna cramp, it was worth it for the way Ten moaned into his mouth, finally sounding actually needy, definitely not faking it anymore. “Is that good?” he said against his lips, and Ten moaned quietly again instead of answering, squirming to get more comfortable.

“Touch me more,” he murmured, pulling at Lucas’s other hand, and Lucas flattened his palm out on Ten’s skin and dragged it up his chest, mainly just to remind himself that this was a dude in his lap — no boobs, see? Ten liked that, though, and he also liked it when Lucas pressed his mouth to Ten’s shoulder to give him a hickey where he’d been gnawing on him earlier, that same spot where there was already a small lovebite forming.

“You’re so hot,” Lucas breathed, taking a sexy little leaf out of Ten’s sexy little book and licking right behind Ten’s ear, which made Ten shudder. “You’re so hot like this, Ten.”

“I’m hot all the time,” Ten corrected, his voice all strained, and Lucas grinned, running his big hand over Ten’s ribs, giving him a tighter squeeze.

“Yeah, I know, I’m just saying,” he shrugged. He was definitely back to fully spruced by now himself, but he was focused on Ten, even though his dick was awkwardly trapped between them and it was kind of uncomfortable. Ten seemed like he was getting close to finishing, his breaths coming faster and higher, and he was wriggling around a whole lot, so Lucas held him tighter with his arm around his skinny twinky waist, which held him still and let Lucas keep stroking him the slow, complicated way Ten liked to be jacked off. 

He didn’t even know he’d been staring until Ten’s eyes slid open and he caught Lucas in the act. Ten made a small, shaky noise and curled into Lucas’s hold on him, quivering like a perfectly set custard (Lucas watched a lot of cooking shows with his college friends, so what?) until he was spilling wet and sticky over Lucas’s fist and onto his own stomach. Lucas watched, totally amazed, and let go quick when Ten smacked his hand away pretty much as soon as he was done. 

“Was that okay?” Lucas asked, very subtly poking at a drip of cum on Ten’s skin. Yep, it sure was just normal cum. He was checking out of pure scientific curiosity, and Ten didn’t seem to notice or care, leaning his head against Lucas’s neck and breathing deep. Lucas loosened his grip from around his waist and draped his arms around him instead, letting him breathe it out and chillax.

Ten cleared his throat after a couple of minutes, nuzzling into Lucas’s skin. “Why were you asking about twunks earlier?” he asked, hoarse and quiet.

“Oh, because I was watching a gay porno and I didn’t really understand what was going on,” Lucas answered without thinking, and somehow Ten’s energy revived full blast just from that one sentence and he whipped around to fling himself at Lucas.

“You were WHAT,” he said, and Lucas only had time to make a garbled sound in response before Ten’s flinging progressed to him sucking Lucas’s dick down like it owed him money, which didn’t even make sense, but Lucas really had a thing for Ten’s mouth and all his blood was in his downstairs brain anyway, so it didn’t have to — he was still having the time of his goddamn life no matter what euphemism he came up with to describe it. 

Approximately two minutes of dick-sucking and ten minutes of Lucas trying to regain consciousness later, they were both taking some time to recharge, Ten having gotten up to bring them some water and their phones. Lucas was spooning Ten even though at first Ten had complained about how sweaty Lucas was, and Ten was scrolling through Instagram while Lucas played a rousing game of Draw Something against a stranger. “I got a new job,” Lucas said out of the blue, drawing a very lumpy basketball with his thumb. 

“Oh, yeah?” Ten murmured. “Where?”

“Uh— somewhere super cool,” Lucas said, then lost his concentration when his phone buzzed with a Facebook notification. He frowned and clicked on it, then squinted at his screen. “Ugh, I keep getting these weird bots friending me.”

“Wow,” Ten mumbled, super obviously not paying attention.

“Like, 0 mutual friends, they’re not even trying to make it look realistic.” Lucas squinted even harder, trying to figure out what the name on the profile even was. “Like, what kind of name is… um… Ch…it… Uh, Lee… ch… ayaya… something… wow, this is a really complicated name.”

Ten huffed, elbowing Lucas in the ribs. “That’s _me_ , dumbass.”

“ _What_?!” Lucas yelped. “This is _you_?!?!”

“Are you seriously getting a boner right now over me friending you on Facebook? Does your dick _ever_ relax?” Ten said, but Lucas was too busy smiling up a storm to answer, smashing that ‘confirm request’ button and then scrolling through Ten’s entire (very empty) profile. “You’re _so_ weird.”

“And yet you still wanted to be Facebook friends,” Lucas said, tossing his phone off the bed and hugging onto Ten, making a pleased noise. “Why is your profile so blank? You’re so mysterious.”

“I only made an account so I could join this one wedding shaming group my friend kept telling me about,” Ten shrugged. “Wow, you’re _really_ hard, what the hell?”

“You don’t have to do anything about it, I’m just excited,” Lucas said, honestly not even embarrassed for once, and Ten rolled over in his arms to frown up at him.

“Obviously I’m gonna do something, who the fuck do you think I am?” he said, already reaching for his dick, and Lucas wheezed and clung to him.

“I dunno, but I guess I’m gonna find out on Facebook!” he managed to say before Ten really got started and then he couldn’t say much of anything at all, as usual. 

Lucas only realized when he was leaving Ten’s apartment a couple hours later (walking his bike the whole way home, since honestly, Ten had left his dick in pretty tender shape after a whole afternoon of nonstop thot activities) that his mom had posted on his Facebook wall to congratulate him on his new job at Target and let his relatives know all about the details of his employment there, so Ten would definitely find out about it, even after the extreme lengths Lucas had gone to hide it from him. That “somewhere really cool” had been such a good cover! Another perfect plan foiled yet again by his mom, ugh. 

Oh, well. Lucas would deal with that if/when it became a problem. Ten probably didn’t spend that much time on Facebook, judging by how blank his profile was, so it probably wouldn’t become a problem any time soon.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> well there u go !!! thank you so much for reading, pls SMASH that like and subscribe button and leave a comment lmk what u thought!! i know the tone on this one is a little different than the first one (it’s Literally just a pwp, sorry mom, sorry everyone, but literally when ten and lucas posted their first selfie together Ever just a couple days after i posted cdf it blew my mf mind so i just had to churn out some weird gross stuff for yall) but im working on part 3 and its very identical to part 1 lol so i promise there’s more fun stuff coming up!!!! 
> 
> anyways heres my [twitter](https://twitter.com/paratazxis) & [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/paratazxis) \- come say hewwo!!! also [heres my stupid tencas playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/chicagotaz/playlist/05QwZESjjnt04Myb40lWxB?si=N8xvP6N3TOOplg9_Oro_ew) lmfao if yall have song suggestions send them my way! the requirement is that the song has to either be 1. horny 2. stupid or 3. both
> 
> part 3 coming soon i promise!! subscribe to Moi or to the series (linked below) if u wanna see what these FOOLS get up to next!! thank u everyone for reading n enjoying :’’))


End file.
